Forum:"Copper" difficulty as future DLC?
This is not about having a superiority complex over who can play better than the next person. This is not about putting down/demeaning players with less skill. Each individual excels at certain games, while others do not. Please do not be a bully and please keep the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome guys & gals! :) With that said, what are your thoughts and comments in regards to a "Copper" difficulty setting as future DLC? Copper = Easy Bronze = Normal Silver = Hardcore Gold = Insane Personally, I think that implementing it would be a great idea as those gamers that usually play games like "Tetris" or whatever can start from here & maybe step up to "Bronze" or higher. This move would definitely extended the life of the awesome Mass Effect 3 multiplayer & "Copper" would give these gamers an opportunity to learn the controls, etc... without constantly being taken down! :) The Crazy Tactician! 09:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea. I've been playing for long enough now that I use bronze level as my practice and experimenting with new characters and loadouts arena. For serious play it'll be silver or gold, but I remember how tough even bronze could be when just starting out with playing the game. Yes, I like the idea of a 'training wheels' level. Infiltrator N7 22:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you "Infiltrator N7" on how difficult the "Bronze" difficulty setting used to be for me. I remember those good old times where I needed a "full squad"("4" players) just to stay alive and make it to Wave 5. Nowadays, I have about a 75% chance of successfully making it to extraction on "Solo runs" on "Bronze". The 25% failure rate is due to interuptions like the Husk constantly grabbing me when I have to enable/disable the 4 devices causing the time to run out, being 1 hit killed by Phantoms that I didn't notice because I was shooting the crap out of an Atlas, and other stuff like that. In other words, I rarely die from loosing all of my health. Furthermore, me and my friend go it alone on "Silver" and always get wiped out on either Wave 7,8,9,10 or 11. We rarely get wiped out before we at least reach Wave 7. As far as "Gold" is concerned, we definitely need the "full squad" because this difficulty level is too much to handle for "2" people only. The earliest that me and my friend(along with 2 other players) wipe out on "Gold" is on Wave 7, but we typically make it to Wave 9 and tend to get wiped out from here and beyond. The reason that I made this post was that I have a girlfriend(not the whole dating/relationship thing, you know, friends only) who likes to play video games but always plays at the easiest difficulty setting. I had her in mind when I posted this & the "Copper" difficulty setting would be perfect for her :) Although this was a long time ago, I remember her playing "Halo 2" on the "Easy" difficulty setting and watched her improved dramatically as I gave her some tips & strategies. Again, I am not saying this for a superiority complex & to demean & put down other gamers. I am saying this because I firmly believe that easier difficutly settings should be made available for gamers who need them without diminishing the game's appeal to veteran players at the same time. We need to support them too! :) Take the single player of Mass Effect 3 for example, you have easy, normal, hard, and insane. That is what I mean :) The Crazy Tactician! 21:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, when I really enjoy a game I want others to enjoy it as much. It can be very frustrating when you first play a multiplayer, whether competitive or cooperative, you either get killed far too often because you aren't used to it or someone who has been playing for a while just mows down all the enemies with super skills and guns. It could be an idea to have an escalating series of levels, I know that already happens but you could have say 3 levels of 'copper', the first three levels of Bronze, then silver and eventually gold. You could maybe give people a full set of consumables in each game as well so everyone has rocket launchers and medi gel. Anything that keeps the numbers up is good for all players as well as Bioware and EA, so everyone's a winner. Biggreybear Platinum! I personally want a Platinum level, but do agree that a copper level would encourage more new players which benefits all! ME3 is BAD A** User:BillybaruIII 12:11, June 12, 2012 "Platinum" definitely sounds better than "Copper". Also, I would also like to see these implemented on the Platimum/Copper difficulty setting to maintain the proper environment for new players. A player who has an N7 Rank higher than 30 cannot be the host of a Platinum/Copper match. (1) Anyone with an N7 Rank higher than 30 definitely & absolutely cannot join a public match. However, they can only join the session in a "private" match via invite from their N7 Rank 30 or less friend who is hosting the game. (2) The moment the match goes from "private" to "public", every player whose N7 Rank is higher than 30 automatically gets "kicked out" back to the lobby. (3) If the "host" of the Platimum/Copper match leaves and there are no other players present in that "private" match who has an N7 Rank of 30 or lower, everyone gets "kicked out" bakc to the lobby. (4) All players whose N7 Rank is 30 or lower will not consume any Missiles, Medigel, Ops Survival Kit, and Spare Thermal Clips. In other words, if that player has exactly "2" of each & they use them all up on the Platinum/Copper match, they still have "2" of each when they get back to the lobby; free stuff! :) (5) The experience and credits earned will be half of whatever you get from the "Bronze" difficulty setting. The Crazy Tactician! 11:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) the last idea is the best. i would like to see this happen!--HockeyLord46 23:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I can definitely see my girlfriend(once again, not the whole dating/boyfriend thing, you know; friends only) playing Platimum/Copper with her friends. I hope that someone who works for "Bioware/EA" reads this. The Crazy Tactician! 11:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC)